unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Polo
Biography Marco Polo (September 15, 1254 – January 9, 1324 at earliest, but no later than June 1325) was a trader and explorer from the Venetian Republic who gained fame for his worldwide travels, recorded in the book Il Milione ("The Million" or The Travels of Marco Polo) also known as Oriente Poliano (the Orient of the Polos) and the Description of the World. He learned about trading whilst his father and uncle, Niccolò and Maffeo, voyaged through Asia and met Kublai Khan. In 1269, they returned to Venice to meet Marco for the first time. The three of them embarked on an epic journey to Asia, returning after 24 years to find Venice at war with Genoa; Marco was imprisoned, and dictated his stories to a cellmate. He was released in 1299, became a wealthy merchant, married and had 3 children. He died in 1324, and was buried in San Lorenzo. He said on his deathbed that, "I did not tell half of what I saw, for I knew I would not be believed." ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Psychopathic war criminal Zoran Lazarevic was on a hunt to find the Cintamani Stone, as a result of clues left by Marco Polo in his journals. It is said that Lazarevic paid top dollar to purchase Polo's journals. After successfully reaching the Mongolian oil lamp that his client wanted (held in a Turkish museum) undetected, Nathan Drake discovered that Marco Polo had left a map inside of it that showed where his Lost Fleet (Polo's 13 ships that didn't make it back to Europe from his travels) had been swept away to (by a tsunami): Borneo. Finding the tomb of Polo's 13 ships and 300 other sailors on Borneo, and utilizing several stolen documents from the files of Lazarevic, Drake discovered that Polo had also hinted at in his journal entries that a phurba (a ancient Tibetan ritual dagger, used to destroy spiritual obstacles) was a "golden passport" to Shambhala. He also discovered a map that the phurba was wrapped in, which showed a city in Nepal where, in one of its many temples, laid a secret hint to the location of Shambhala. Fighting his way through the war-torn city, Drake then discovered that Polo had used a symbol on the phurba to find the temple he was looking for, as that temple would be marked with the same symbol. Skipping to the end, it is revealed that Marco Polo had it all wrong; the Cintamani Stone wasn't a sapphire at all, it was fossilized amber (aka resin). The real treasure of Shambhala was the sap from the Tree of Life, which would give the person who consumed it nearly limitless power; this was what Lazarevic was truly after. Players can play as the hero Marco Polo (skeleton) online when they get the platinum trophy. Trivia *In Uncharted 2, Marco Polo is considered the most difficult skin to obtain for Multiplayer. *Marco Polo is one of five anthropomorphic skeleton skins in Uncharted 2 Multiplayer (the others being Skelzor, Genghis Khan, Glowzor and Platzor). Marco Polo MP skin.jpg|Marco Polo, as he appears as a selectable skin in multiplayer mode. Polo, Marco